LTIB Characters in the Hospital
LTIB Characters in the Hospital refers to the time ten Code LTIB members visited the BFF City Hospital for various reasons. Premise George Raven is the first character to report to the hospital. He threw a tantrum off-screen and accidently banged his arm on Ben Wilburn Warner's desk, breaking it. Scotty Raven Jay is concerned for Guy's health, as he is his brother. Beulah Volkenburger asks Scotty if he is ready to leave, which reminds him that he is in serious trouble because he is in need of a heart transplant. Beulah then pleads for Scotty to not die as she loves him. Scotty grumbles about how he and his brother had to have the worst diseases and tempts fate by asking about cancer. It then turns out Beulah has cancer. Meanwhile, Warner Brock Sheldon is about to get started on picking someone to help carry out Scotty's surgery. Suddenly, Sam Jay comes in with morning sickness. Mr. Warner is with Sam, trying to comfort him. Anna Zappinski is happy that Sam made it to the hospital as she loves him. Mike Macaw questions the events going on, to which WB Shield explains Scotty's situation. Anna volunteers to do it, as Scotty may call Mike an asswipe and WB Shield needs to do his job. Cut to Beulah. Mary Canary comforts Beulah. Suddenly, Lucifer McEvil and Lucretia McEvil arrive, claiming that they arrived to take Sam's soul. Beulah responds by saying the infernal imps are in the wrong room. They threaten Beulah to spill the beans on where Sam is or else they will shit all over her. That was when Angela the Angel and God arrive and warn them to leave or else they will feel God's Wrath. The imps don't budge and try to shit on Beulah, only for God to stop them and send them back to Satan's Kingdom. Angela then cures Beulah of her cancer. Beulah then leaves to check up on Scotty. Harvey Zilth starts a sudden news broadcast, saying he has to get an x-ray because of his suspicious limping on his way to the hospital. He comments it may have to do with Guy's earlier tantrum. Cut to Mr. Warner and Sam. Sam is shocked that Mr. Warner is willing to help him feel better. Mr. Warner comments how he cannot afford to have the director out sick. Sam makes a "Merrie Melodies" comment, prompting Mary to arrive. Sam calls Mary a bitch out of a gut reaction, causing Mary to throw a tantrum. Mike comforts Mary while Sam apologizes to her for calling her a bitch. Mike and Mary have found out the reason behind Sam's morning sickness: Mr. Warner got him pregnant. Both parents respond by throwing tantrums. WB Shield chose to deliver a blue cast to Guy, feeling like this was the one for him since he and Scotty are brothers. Harvey Zilth issues another news broadcast, saying that WB Shield was trying to make out with Mike while Anna was tending to Scotty. According to Harvey, Anna zapped WB Shield for what he did. WB Shield apologized to Anna and promised to never pull this stunt again. Sam breaks down crying after he delivers the baby. Anna comforts him. After Sam was done crying, he decides to name the baby Whammie Jay-Warner since the pregnancy suddenly came out with a wham. Harvey Zilth ends the hospital visits with his third news broadcast. Harvey reveals that even though he was injured from Guy's tantrum, it was not enough to break his bones. Scotty's surgery was successful. Mary is described as having Missing Meme Marking since she never participated and only made guest appearances. After everything was said, Harvey cues the "That's All Folks!" screen. Trivia Word of BT Productions said she took the ten characters she could most replicate their personalities for the meme (fourteen if you include Lucifer, Lucretia, Angela, and God). Category:Memes Category:LTIB